


Parler de soi est une impasse absolue

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Two shots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Two-Shots] [SPOILERS THE FORCE AWAKENS] Kylo Ren est ivre, et cela l'amène à discuter de sa vie et de ses sentiments avec une serveuse. Elle lui donne de précieux conseils, qu'il s'empresse d'appliquer. [Kylux]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parle avec elle

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit Two-Shots sur le couple Kylux – ma première vraie incursion dans l'univers de The Force Awakens :)
> 
> Le titre de cette fanfiction est largement inspiré d'une citation que j'ai trouvée par hasard sur Internet : « Parler de soi est une impasse absolue » de... Fabrice Luchini. ;) Pourquoi pas après tout ^-^'

Kylo Ren entra dans un bar. Non, il ne s'agit pas du début d'une blague, car Ren était dans un état de déprime avancé. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda plusieurs shots d'alcool fort à une des serveuses, avant de les enfiler les uns après les autres.

\- Coup de blues ? lui demanda distraitement la serveuse qui avait pris sa commande, tout en essuyant la portion de comptoir qu'elle venait de laver.

Ren leva la tête vers elle. La jeune femme était humaine, blonde avec des yeux foncés. Ces derniers étaient désormais fixés sur lui, attendant une réponse. Il n'avait pas encore déterminé s'il était d'humeur à lui en donner une.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il attrapa un petit verre entre ses doigts et le fit tourner machinalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le travail, la famille... ?

Ren poussa un gros soupir et commanda de nouveaux shots. La serveuse remplit d'autres petits verres et les posa devant lui.

\- Pour résumer, fit-il à voix basse, j'ai tué mon père, j'ai perdu une bataille très importante, et il y a quelqu'un à qui je voudrais révéler mes sentiments.

La serveuse se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous... vous avez tué votre père ? Littéralement ?

\- Je sais, c'est surprenant lorsque c'est sorti de son contexte, mais vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr.

Ren sentait le besoin irrépressible de vider son sac. Dans le pire des cas, si cette femme parlait trop, il n'aurait qu'à la tuer. Il se lança :

\- Je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec mes parents, et en particulier avec mon père. J'éprouvais une véritable admiration pour mon grand-père, mais ma famille avait du mal à l'accepter parce qu'il était... disons, un criminel notoire. J'ai fini par quitter la maison et entrer au service du Premier Ordre. Mon père a totalement coupé les ponts avec moi à partir de ce jour-là, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre à nouveau lors de cette bataille perdue. Mon supérieur m'avait demandé de l'éliminer pour achever mon passage du Côté Obscur... ce que j'ai fait. Mais... je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait au final.

La serveuse resta abasourdie pendant un instant, puis se reprit. Sa voix semblait néanmoins beaucoup moins assurée qu'au début.

\- Je vois... Un conflit familial qui a mal fini. Ça doit arriver tous les jours à travers la galaxie. C'est juste que ça doit être dur de vivre avec le sang de son propre père sur les mains.

\- Un peu, concéda Ren, mais je tiendrais le coup.

\- Et cette personne pour laquelle vous disiez avoir des sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Tout lui dire ?

\- Cela risque d'être plutôt compliqué. On ne s'entend pas très bien. Et il tient trop à sa réputation pour se compromettre avec moi, de toute façon.

\- « Il » ?

\- Mon collègue de travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour lui ?

Ren haussa les épaules et s'enfila deux shots d'affilée. La serveuse attendit.

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop, en réalité.

Un autre shot. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Physiquement, c'est plutôt mon genre d'homme.

\- C'est juste une attirance physique, alors ?

\- Au début, en tout cas.

Ren baissa la tête vers les verres restants. Ses doigts tapotèrent doucement le comptoir. Il soupira encore.

\- Il est intègre et loyal. Jamais il ne trahirait le Premier Ordre, il serait même prêt à mourir pour la cause. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de personnes, qui se dévouent corps et âme pour quelque chose. Ça me fait penser qu'ils seraient peut-être prêts à faire de même pour moi.

Il avala un autre shot. Le rose commençait à lui monter aux joues.

\- Vous avez besoin tant que ça de loyauté ?

\- Je crois que ça me permet de me sentir plus important, marmonna Ren.

C'était plutôt difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur ses émotions ou sur sa façon de penser.

\- Pourquoi ce besoin-là ?

\- J'avais l'impression de ne pas être très important aux yeux de mes parents. J'avais l'impression d'être un intrus dans la famille, parce que j'admirais un homme qu'ils avaient toujours combattu.

\- Je suis certaine que vous comptiez quand même à leurs yeux. Vous êtes leur fils.

Ren haussa à nouveau les épaules. L'alcool faisait courir une chaleur bienfaisante à travers son corps, et semblait lui avoir délié la langue. Il regretterait peut-être un jour d'en avoir autant dit, mais pour le moment, il profitait de l'instant présent pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi vous proposer pour que vous arriviez à renouer avec votre famille, commença la serveuse. Cette histoire m'a un peu prise de court. Mais en ce qui concerne l'homme que vous aimez... foncez ! Allez lui dire tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Citez-lui les raisons pour lesquelles vous l'aimez. S'il vous rembarre, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour vous.

Ren releva la tête. La serveuse lui souriait. Il sentit la chaleur dans son corps augmenter encore, mais l'alcool n'en était cette fois-ci pas la cause. Il brûlait d'une détermination nouvelle.

Il remercia la jeune femme et lui laissa un pourboire conséquent, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et filer rejoindre le Finalizer. Le moment était venu. Hux saurait bientôt tout des sentiments de Ren pour lui... et seule la Force saurait où tout cela les mènerait.


	2. Parle avec lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren se jette à l'eau... Quelle sera la réaction de Hux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin venue l'heure de la confrontation entre Ren et Hux !
> 
> C'est un peu la déclaration d'amour la plus bricolée du monde ^-^' Ren n'est pas très à l'aise, et je pense que ça se sent.

Ren avançait d'un pas précipité à travers les couloirs sombres du Finalizer. Il arriva enfin au niveau des appartements du Général Hux, et se figea. Sa détermination venait d'être soufflée aussi rapidement qu'une bougie allumée. La peur commença à l'envahir. Que dirait Hux une fois qu'il aurait tout déballé ?...

Il prit le peu de courage qu'il possédait et toqua à la porte. Il regretta immédiatement son geste, mais c'était trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière. Hux venait d'ouvrir la porte, et le dévisageait. Sa tenue était toujours aussi impeccable, seul son couvre-chef avait disparu.

\- Oui, Ren ? questionna-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Hux. J'ai à vous parler.

Le Général s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. La décoration de la pièce était tout aussi froide et ordonnée que son propriétaire.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Ren ? Auriez-vous récolté des informations sur la Résistance ?

\- Le problème n'est pas militaire. Il est plus personnel.

\- Je vous écoute.

Une lueur de surprise brillait dans les yeux de Hux. Ren déglutit. Par où commencer ?

Il lui arrivait parfois d'être à court de mots, mais la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait guère. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire. Hux détestait qu'on le fasse attendre. Il pouvait le sentir en train de commencer à s'impatienter...

Au diable les mots. Ren avait toujours été un homme d'action. Il vint se planter devant Hux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Général resta ébahi pendant un instant, puis recula, mettant fin au baiser. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Ren ? Vous êtes devenu fou !

\- Hux, tenta l'autre homme dans une tentative désespérée de se raccrocher aux branches, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intègre, de loyal, d'efficace, de rationnel, de fier, et de perfectionniste. Ce sont des qualités que j'ai toujours recherchées chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Il suivait les conseils de cette serveuse sans savoir trop comment les appliquer. Il espéra que Hux ne le croie pas vraiment fou parce qu'il se mettait à citer certains de ses traits de caractère !

\- Ren, soyez réaliste, enfin ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendus.

\- Ce serait un bon moyen de commencer à faire des efforts, non ?

\- Certes... Mais ça pourrait nous amener à pire si jamais ces efforts n'apparaissent pas concluants.

Ren eut une soudaine illumination.

\- Hééé ! Vous tentez de vous défendre, mais je ne vous ai pas entendu refuser catégoriquement ma demande !

\- Quelle demande ? Vous m'avez juste embrassé !

\- La demande était sous-entendue. Je vous croyais plus intelligent.

Penaud, Ren commença à faire demi-tour. Tout cela était une pure perte de temps. « S'il vous rembarre, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour vous. » Peut-être que cette serveuse avait raison, après tout...

Ren allait ouvrir la porte, mais Hux le rattrapa juste avant. Il sentit sa main s'agripper à son bras. Il se retourna vers lui, très gêné.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hux se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant collés ainsi l'un à l'autre, avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Puisque votre demande s'est faite sous la forme d'un baiser, je vous réponds de la même manière, chuchota Hux.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Ren. Il attrapa le Général et l'attira contre lui, humant le parfum de ses cheveux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwarf. Ma conclusion n'est pas tip-top, mais on va faire avec. J'ai écrit un Kylux ! * sabre la bouteille de champagne *

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour la seconde partie :)


End file.
